Conventionally, a vehicle stop holding device, which holds a stopped state of the vehicle, is known as one of the driving support systems. The vehicle stop holding device is configured to hold predetermined magnitude of braking force of the vehicle by braking force control to hold the stopped state of the vehicle. For example, following Patent Literature 1 discloses technology to cancel a held state of the braking force when a brake pedal is depressed to a predetermined position or deeper by the driver during maintenance operation of the braking force. Also, following Patent Literature 2 discloses the driving support system (running control device), which relieves pedal changing operation of the driver. The running control device controls driving force in a deep operational range of an accelerator pedal and controls the braking force in a shallow operational range thereof and on the other hand, controls the braking force in the deep operational range of the brake pedal and controls the driving force in the shallow operational range thereof in an operation decreasing mode.
Meanwhile, following Patent Literature 3 discloses technology of a braking device, which performs vehicle stop holding control by the braking force control when a parking brake is not activated, to inhibit the vehicle stop holding control from being executed during a predetermined time immediately after the parking brake is released and thereafter allow the vehicle stop holding control to be executed. An object of the technology is to start the vehicle without accelerator operation on a flat road or a slope in a state in which an automatic transmission is shifted to a D range or an N range by inhibiting the vehicle stop holding control from being performed during the predetermined time immediately after the parking brake is released.